My Tips For Rolling Cans With Telekinesis.
I wanted to give some more detailed specific advice how to effect an object. This is something you can add to what I've told you from other advice I've given you guys. This is something I found out on my own about rolling cans a while back. It helped me to roll my first coke can. This is advice that utilizes some emotional and physical experiences you may have from working with aerokinesis outside. This advice teaches you how to utilize your imagination and emotion to recreate a simulation of air flow around you even in doors. This technique works for me every time and Im sure it will help you too. If you decide on wanting to roll a cylinder object like a coke can try and visualize air flowing around you. You can feel it inside of you swirling around and softly blowing on your skin. Like on you arms. When you start to feel it try visualizing it pushing on a can. Steadily focus that air pushing on that can. Focus on your intention that you want this air to move that can. Keep this train of thought going at all times with no interruptions. Think of the can as being light as a plastic bag or feather and that this air your creating will effect it and make it move. Now this next advice will help even more. Put a can on a table. Make sure it even and perfectly flat. Now pretend and imagine its slightly slanted and tilted to where the can will roll easy. Make sure to TOTALLY believe that this even flat surface is now slanted the can will roll any second. You can feel it in you that it will roll! This belief will be sent to the can and it will react. Both believing in your imaginary air blowing on the object and the flat table being slanted and tilted will give you a roll from the can, But you must believe in this with no interruptions, doubts or other thoughts. Just anticipate the can will roll an minute because of this imaginary slanted table and air. You feel and believe it will happen any second. Be in your own zone. This will help you so please be patient and take your time. Try and practice on aerokinesis or at least standing in a breeze outside or in front of a fan so you can re-familiarize your self on what blowing air feels like so you can reenact it with your mind and focus it on this coke can. Remember you must apply your self to achieve something in psychokinesis. Its not hard it just takes patience. On my video 'Genuinely Rolling A Can With Telekinesis' I used this technique to roll my first can. You guys my have seen it already. The clip was also in my 'Delta Brain Waves Tutorial' video. Check them out. This can also help with sliding up right cups with time and practice. Category:Tips